Let's Be Realistic
is the second episode of Survivor: Liberia. Summary Kakata Arriving back at camp, Gladys decides to ask who voted her in public. Then she asks who didn't, which gets replied by everyone but Derrick and Helena. Gladys frowns towards the two and decides to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the day before she says something she doesn't want to say. Derrick and Helena are in the woods and talk about their future in the game. Helena knows that if they don't turn the tables, they're going home. Derrick agrees and will try to build bridges with Gladys to end their starting rivalry while Helena will talk with Leonard and Kristian. Kristian, Gladys, Jamie, Yelle and Leonard, the majority alliance of Kakata, are sitting together and chat about the next vote if they go home. Kristian says that it's smart to boot Helena as soon as possible because she's the most threatening out of the other players on their tribe. Yelle asks what they have to do with Moira and Emilia. Kristian says that they can use them as votes as long as they need. Leonard nods and says that he's fine with that. It's getting later. Moira and Emilia have spent their day by talking about their interests. Moira looks comfortable with Emilia even though she does not speak. After a while they get company from Jamie, who looks genuinely interested in the two girls. While Moira seems to be glad to getting another friend, Emilia looks rather annoyed by Jamie's presence. Derrick heads to Gladys and apologizes for voting her out. Gladys says that she doesn't like people who do their action and come back at it later. She tells him to get his trust if he votes with her the next tribal council they attend. Derrick says he will, grinning at the same time. At the same moment, Helena is talking with both Kristian and Leonard. She tells the guys that she'd be more than glad to be in a alliance with the two. Leonard wants to have as many alliances as he can so he knows he'll be safe. He quickly agrees while Kristian looks a bit reserved. Omata Due to the recent victory of Omata, the situation is very calm at camp. Theodore and Kat have spend a lot of time together recently and even slept together. Kat makes a confessional, saying that she loves men that are handy with boats. Especially when they're captains. Theodore enjoys the company of Kat and the two really click. Zion has been walking around camp lately, thinking about what he saw at Exile. He wants to tell Julia who her life-line partner is so they can bond. He decides to take the courage to tell Julia about her partner until he gets interrupted by Stephanie, who drags Julia away from him. She says that the two girls are going to do some girl-stuff so he can't sneakily look at them. Zion frowns, slightly getting annoyed by Stephanie. Stephanie and Julia walk into the woods and talk about Zion's attempt to win Julia over. Stephanie warns her for Zion, knowing that he's a masterful social player. Julia shrugs and continues following Stephanie, almost tripping over a bush. Something's underneath it and she quickly grabs it, finding the hidden immunity idol. Julia quickly puts it in her bra and blushes as Stephanie turns to her, having an questionable face towards her. Aurora, Clemens, Petra, Russell and Esteban are sitting at camp and are talking about life while they're cooking. Zion returns and nods at Aurora, who stands up. The two head into the woods while Petra tells the three guys a story about how she and her husband met, having told that story for the third time. In the woods, Zion tells Aurora about Stephanie and the fact that he's getting slowly annoyed by her attitude. Aurora tells Zion to wait until others see her strong annoying personality. Challenge OMATA KAKATA Omata, getting your first look at the new Kakata tribe; Terri voted out of the last tribal council. The challenge gets played and is later won by Kakata. Kakata chooses Gladys to go to exile because she received votes against her last tribal council. Exile Gladys arrives at Exile and gets informed by Jeff how this twist works. Gladys looks excited and claps in her hands. She opens a box and looks inside it. She sees the names of Derrick and Stephanie. Gladys laughs, knowing that she's gonna use this to her advantage. Omata The ten members of Omata arrive at camp again. During the challenge, Theodore became mad because they were behind Kakata all the time and he's kinda pissed. He walks off and gets followed by Kat, who he tells to go away. Kat looks super sad and runs into the woods. Julia notices this and wants to follow her to comfort her. As she sets foot to the beach, Stephanie grabs her hand and tells her to wait. Kat just wants attention, she says. Everyone is sitting at camp, except for both Theodore and Kat. Esteban is cooking rice and asks if they should vote Theodore tonight. Zion nods, followed by both Russell and Aurora. Petra says that she'd find it horrible for Theodore to go home because he's strong. Stephanie frowns and walks away with Julia, causing Zion to look after them. He feels bad for Julia since she gets dragged big time. Stephanie and Julia walk into the woods. Stephanie notices Kat and works her magic on Kat, saying that Theodore isn't worth her attention and they should vote him out. Kat gets manipulated by Stephanie and agrees. Kat feels great and hops away, making Julia look happy. She hugs Stephanie and awards her for her positive personality. She shows her the idol and tells Stephanie that they got the idol, hugging Stephanie. Stephanie makes a confessional, telling the viewers that she doesn't not only have the two dumbest players of the game as her allies, she also has an idol in her power now. Clemens and Aurora bond over some interests, Esteban and Russell enjoy themselves with talking as well. Stephanie, Kat, Julia and Theodore all have returned from the woods. Julia sits next to Zion. Zion whispers Julia that he has information for her, but they need to talk later. After tribal council, he needs to tell her something. She nods and looks excited. Tribal Council Aurora, Clemens, Esteban, Julia, Kat, Petra, Russell, Stephanie, Theodore and Zion arrive at tribal council, grab a torch and dip it into the fire. They then sit down and look at Jeff. Jeff asks Theodore how it feels to have lost the challenge. Theodore says it was dumb but they weren't on their strongest today. Next time better he says, smiling at Petra. Petra, however, puts on a smile and looks awkward. Jeff then asks Aurora how tribal life has been so far. She says it's been chill and she gets along with the group pretty well. She hopes they'll win lots of challenges in the future. Finally, Jeff asks Russell if tonight's vote will have some surprises. Russell says that the vote is pretty easy and everyone should vote together, having Theodore looking like he's part of the group. Everyone votes and later Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Theodore . . . Petra One vote Petra, one vote Theodore... . . . Theodore . . . Theodore . . . Theodore . . . . . . . . . 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Liberia... . . . . . . Theodore (9-1)! Theodore frowns, not expecting that he got the boot. He tells the group that they have lost a lot of power now and he expects his tribe to lose every challenge from now on. He heads towards Jeff, gets his torch snuffed and waves at the group. Votes Clemens voted Theodore: "It's been fun mate, but you've pointed yourself as the big target tonight. This is all on you. Good bye!" Esteban voted Theodore: "Let's say, you didn't act like a sore loser after the challenge, I would have probably kept you because personality-wise you're great. But unfortunately, you have caused your own funeral in this game. Sorry." Aurora voted Theodore: "I cast my vote for Theodore tonight, simply for the fact because the first vote should always be a majority decision. And as for you, Theodore, you have put yourself in this situation. So don't be all hashtag blindsided because you know you're gonna be eliminated." Stephanie voted Theodore: "Such an easy vote, but we'll see what happens in the future because I'm not letting this game gettin' run by fools that don't know how this game works." Julia voted Theodore: "Apparently you're some big-bad-baddy! Well, I actually liked you... I guess?" Kat voted Theodore: "You were my Theoboy and now you cheated on me. Done, next up in line is... Clemens! Rawr!" Zion voted Theodore: "More than fine with this, as long as we keep the tribe decisions going we're all in for a great ride." Russell voted Theodore: "Theodore, we are all voting for you since we all came up with this decision. It's because you were super irritated by the fact that we lost, therefor you rubbed the players into the wrong way. And because of that, you are going home." Petra voted Theodore: "Honestly, I'm not even happy with this vote!!! We're losing a tough competitor right now and we need him. But if I vote in the minority tonight, I will go home next so I need to go with the rest for now." Theodore voted Petra: "My vote is for Petra because overall she's the weakest link of the tribe." Final Words "And why did this happen exactly? Do they want to lose every single challenge? Come on, the chicks on the tribe do nothing and the only guy that has some strength is Esteban. They're doomed and I don't care. I have a cruise planned in a month so I'm gonna prepare in the meantime. Challaz!" - Theodore, 19th Place